Cuentos que no son cuentos
by Mila Itherin
Summary: No puedes correr y no puedes llorar no hacer berrinche entérate ya, voldemort está por llegar... Él está en tus sueños, controla tu mente y si no lo frenas, pronto te volverás demente...


_Hooolaaa, y bueno esto se me ocurrió de la nada un día que no tenía nada que hacer y para tenerlo archivado entre mis escritos mejor lo publicaba. No es el gran relato pero me ha fascinado la canción que compuse. la melodía es de la canción navideña "Santa claus is coming to town". Espero que les guste. Solo con ánimos de molestar :D _

* * *

**Cuentos que no son cuentos **

Aquel era sin duda alguna el día más caluroso del año, o esa pensaba Hermione. Llevaba horas metida en un aula de clases intentando enseñar transformaciones a sus estudiantes, pero estos no parecían prestarle atención. Y no, Hermione no era profesora de Hogwarts ni nada por lo parecido, ella estaba allí frente a 30 estudiantes revoltosos solo por hacerle un favor su querida profesora McGonagall, pues la verdadera profesora de transformación había enfermado, y según Minerva, Hermione era la única capaz en kilómetros a la redonda en impartir la clase.

A sus 32 años, Hermione se había graduado con honores de todas las instituciones que había pisado, tenía un trabajo importante en el ministerio, un esposo que la amaba y dos hermosos hijos que eran la luz de sus ojos, Scorpius y Damián Malfoy. Así es Hermione estaba casada con Draco Malfoy y aunque en un comienzo su relación estaba rodeada de obstáculos, lograron superarlos juntos y eran muy felices.

- "_A qué hora se me ocurrió ayudar a la profesora McGonagall" _ - pensaba Hermione observando el desastre que tenían los estudiantes de primer año en el aula de clases, papeles volaban por todos lados y los gritos incesantes de aquellos pequeños demonios no la dejaban pensar. Definitivamente los niños propios eran una bendición pero los ajenos eran una tortura. Armándose de valor, propio de una Gryffindor Hermione habló. - ¡Niños! Vamos a comenzar la clase – un "no" general retumbó en el aula. Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par, ella nunca había dicho eso en clases, al contrario le alegraba con el inicio de esta; definitivamente los tiempos cambiaban y mucho.

- profesora Granger ¿Por qué no hacemos algo más divertido" – dijo un pequeño levantando la mano

- Si profesora Granger, todos sabemos que la profesora de transformaciones está enferma y por eso la han enviado a usted, no tiene que dar clases – dijo otro niño levantándose de su silla

- Haber pequeños, yo estoy aquí por hacerle un favor a la profesora McGonagall y si ella me encargo darle la clase correspondiente de hoy, debo hacerlo – hablo Hermione frotando su sien

- ¡Que aburrida tía Hermione! – gritó Albus severus

- ¡Mi madre no es aburrida! – gritó Scorpius levantándose de su silla y encarando a su mejor amigo

- Cálmate Scorp – expreso Albus sonriendo para calmar los ánimos - ¿O dime quieres dar aburridas clases? – Scorp bajó la mirada dándole la razón a su amigo

- Dejen y proceso las cosas, ¿No quieren dar clases verdad? – pregunto Hermione

- No queremos – gritaron los niños

- Entonces ¿Qué quieren hacer? – pregunto Hermione cada vez más confundida

- Tía Hermione, cuéntanos una historia – pidió Albus emocionado – como las que me cuenta papá o tío Ron

- ¿Historias? - dijo Hermione con inquietud, nunca se le había dado bien el contar historias a los niños, por eso Draco se encargaba de eso.

- Olvídalo Albus, mamá no sabe contar historias – dijo Scorpius sonriendo al estilo Draco

- ¡Claro que sé contar historias, por quien me tomas Scorpius! – dijo Hermione enojada

- Papá las cuenta mejor – susurro el niño sabiendo que eso despertaría el poder competitivo de su madre

- Quieren escuchar historias… pues prepárense, porque les contare historias que los erizaran, historias jamás contadas que ni siquiera sus padres serían capaces de relatarles – dijo Hermione haciendo un movimiento de varita y cerrando todas las ventanas, quedando el aula en completa oscuridad, Hermione encendió algunas velas alrededor de su escritorio para hacer más tenebroso su relato y prosiguió – Hace muchos años, un hombre atormentado por traicionar a su mejor amigo, intento colgarse de un árbol para acabar así con su miserable vida, pero en su mundo la traición se pagaba con tortura y dolor. Aquel hombre fue condenado a nunca morir, a deambular por el mundo sin rumbo fijo, a tener hambre sin poder zacearla, a tener sed y no poder tomar una gota de agua. Algunos afirman verlo caminar por las noches arrastrando sus cadenas, otros dicen que no posee cabeza, aquel que se atreva a mirarlo a los ojos sufrirá la peor de las muertes, aquel que ose burlarse de él por su desgracia, deberá tomar su lugar. Las madres angustiadas dicen que se alimenta de la sangre de los pequeños niños inocentes que han escuchado su historia. Y por las noches mientras todos duermen, se arrastra con sus cadenas y cuando sientan que un frío infernal los rodea… ya no hay vuelta atrás. – terminó Hermione su relato satisfecha con lo que acababa de contar.

- ¿En serio profesora Granger? – dijo un pequeño pelirrojo – es la peor historia que he oído

- ¡Como que la peor historia que has oído! – expreso indignada Hermione

- Déjalo así tía Hermione – exclamo Albus – Tío Draco cuenta mejores historias

- ¡Entonces que se supone que quieren escuchar! – grito Hermione perdiendo la paciencia

- Algo de la vida real – dijo Scorp – un relato que haya ocurrido que sea capaz de ponerle los pelos de punta a cualquiera

- Quieren oír un relato real y tenebroso… pues bien aquí vamos – dijo Hermione – Hace algún tiempo cuando ninguno de ustedes estaba en el plan de sus padres, existió un mago malvado y oscuro, cuyo propósito era el de tener la vida eterna. Tom era su nombre, era un mago común y corriente en opinión de muchos, pero lo que nadie sabía era que Tom había crecido en un orfanato, sin nadie que le diera un abrazo o le dijera que lo apreciaba. Cuando tuvo la edad suficiente entro a Hogwarts y quedó seleccionado para la casa de Slytherin, allí aprendió todo lo que necesitaba para convertirse en el mago más temido de la historia. Un día mientras Tom investigaba, encontró un método para no morir nunca, una magia tan cruel y poderosa que de solo mencionar su nombre, producía escalofríos; Tom descubrió una magia llamaba "horrocruxes". Consistía en fragmentar tu alma en pedazos y guardarlas en cualquier objeto, el problema radicaba en que para fragmentar tu alma debías matar.

- ¿Y lo hizo mamá? – preguntó Scorpius interrumpiendo el relato para el alivio de todos que temblaban de miedo.

- Si, Tom fragmento su alma en 7 pedazos, pero había algo que lo inquietaba una profecía que predecía que él iba a ser acabado por un niño nacido en el séptimo mes, para ese momento Tom era el mago más temido de todos, decidió que su nombre debía ser cambiado, así que cambió su nombre a Lord Voldemort – los presentes se estremecieron al escuchar el nombre del mago, todos los niños habían crecido escuchando relatos de las atrocidades que había cometido el innombrable – Voldemort persiguió por años al niño que él creía cumplía con la profecía, intento matarlo una y otra vez, pero no lo consiguió. Aquel niño estaba protegido por la magia más poderosa el amor, que su madre le dejo al sacrificarse por él. Entonces Voldemort generó la guerra más devastadora del mundo mágico, muchas personas fueron torturadas, otros murieron defendiendo su causa. Pero al final el bien se impuso al mal y Voldemort fue devuelto a las tinieblas – dijo Hermione sonriendo orgullosa al ver la cara de miedo de los niños – Y eso no es todo, Voldemort es liberado por las noches y recorre el mundo mágico en busca del niño que nunca pudo matar.

Y para sorpresa de los niños Hermione empezó a entonar una terrorífica canción.

_No puedes correr _

_Y no puedes llorar _

_No hacer berrinche _

_Entérate ya _

_Voldemort está por llegar _

_Sabe cuándo duermes _

_Y si estás despierto _

_Sabe si caminas _

_O si siempre te estás moviendo_

_No puedes correr_

_No puedes gritar _

_Si lanzas un Crucio _

_A Azkaban vas a dar _

_Voldemort te va a atrapar_

_Él está en tus sueños _

_Controla tu mente _

_Y si no lo frenas _

_Pronto te volverás demente _

_Intenta correr _

_Intenta gritar _

_Tal vez un Desmaius _

_Podrá funcionar _

_Voldemort está justo atrás… - _dijo Hermione con expresión de horror señalando a un lugar en la oscuridad. En cuestión de segundos los niños corrían despavoridos fuera del aula de clases, mientras gritaban que Voldemort los perseguía. El caos cayó sobre Hogwarts, los profesores suspendieron sus clases, los aurores fueron llamados y los padres de los pequeños llegaron a llevarse a sus hijos.

- ¡Se puede saber que ocurre aquí! – grito fuerte la profesora McGonagall ante el bullicio provocado por los profesores, padres angustiados, aurores y los propios niños.

- Directora McGonagall, esa es lo que nosotros queremos saber – exigió Pansy Parkinson enojada – los niños dicen que Voldemort está aquí en Hogwarts y que viene por ellos.

- Eso es absurdo – dijo Draco Malfoy acunando a Scorpius que temblaba de miedo – Potter mató a Voldemort, ¿a quién se le ocurre decir que regreso?

- Es lo mismo que me pregunto yo, señor Malfoy – dijo McGonagall

- Tía Hermione lo vio, estaba justo detrás de nosotros, cuando ella terminó de cantar esa terrorífica canción – dijo Albus abrazando a su madre Ginny

- ¿Hermione? – preguntaron Harry, Ron y Draco al tiempo

- ¿Dónde está Hermione? – pregunto después de todo Minerva

- Eh, profesora nosotros nos haremos cargo, cuide de los niños – dijo Harry entrando al castillo junto a Draco y Ron

Harry sacó de su bolsillo su antiguo mapa del merodeador y buscó a Hermione en él, encontrándola en el baño de Myrtle la llorona; sentada en una esquina mientras sollozaba.

- Nena – dijo Draco tomando las manos de Hermione - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Yo no quería hacerlo Draco, yo solo quería demostrar que también sabía contar historias – admitió Hermione escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Draco

Hermione contó a Harry, Ron y Draco lo que le había dicho a los niños, incluyendo la tenebrosa canción que había improvisado. Draco, Harry y Ron rompieron en carcajadas al escuchar lo que Hermione había hecho.

- ¡De que se ríen! – exclamo Hermione indignada

- De tus ocurrencias – dijo Ron rojo como un tomate incapaz de dejar de reír

- Oh vamos, ahora que le diré a McGonagall – dijo Hermione

- Ya idearemos un plan – dijo Draco abrazando a Hermione – ahora vamos a desmentirles a todos esos niños que Voldemort llegara en la noche a matarlos a todos.

Ron, Harry y Draco explicaron a los niños, padres, aurores y profesores que todo había sido un malentendido que los niños tenían demasiada imaginación y que como la clase de Hermione estaba tan aburrida para ellos se inventaron todo eso de que Voldemort había regresado. Por supuesto que los padres, aurores y profesores se creyeron todo. Nadie pondría en duda las palabras del trío dorado y menos del prestigioso Draco Malfoy, así que todos abandonaron la escuela totalmente tranquilos.

- ¿Ya se han ido todos? – pregunto Hermione escondida detrás de un muro

- Si, cariño puedes salir de allí sin temor que te hechicen – dijo Draco rompiendo en carcajadas junto a Harry y Ron

- ¡Creen que esto es gracioso! – Gritó Hermione roja de la furia – Por Merlín, esos niños tendrán pesadillas por mi culpa, aparte de creerme una mentirosa por no darles la cara

- Oye linda, deja de estresarte quieres, todos quedaron convencidos con nuestro relato. Ahora mueve tu sexy trasero y vámonos a casa – exclamo Draco abrazando a Hermione por la cintura

- ¡Quieren dejar de hacer eso! Hay niños aquí – dijo Ron volteando sus ojos mientras Draco sonreía socarronamente

Entonces mientras todos reían un pequeño pelirrojo de la clase de Hermione se acercó con temor a los adultos y les dijo.

- Profesora Granger, ¿Es cierto que Voldemort regresará a matarme mientras duermo? – dijo el pelirrojo

- Oh pequeño eso no…

- Scorpius y Albus dijeron que me protegerían a cambio de dulces y yo les pague, ¿Si podrán ellos dos contra Voldemort, verdad? Me he sentido más seguro luego de nuestro trato, ahora ningún enemigo podrá matarme mientras duermo, adiós señorita gracias por advertirnos – dijo el pequeño pelirrojo alejándose mientras canturreaba la canción que Hermione les había cantado tan solo algunas horas atrás

- ¡Viste eso Harry! Nuestros hijos están estafando a sus amigos – exclamo Hermione estupefacta ante la confesión del niño

Y mientras Ron y Harry reían hasta que su cara estaba roja y su estómago empezaba a doler. De repente y de la nada un grupo de niños salieron corriendo despavoridos y detrás de ellos una figura encapuchada emergió del castillo. Hermione hubiese pagado lo que sea por tomar una fotografía de las caras de pánico de Ron y Harry que corrieron junto al grupo de niños temerosos. Y Draco que reía a carcajadas de las ocurrencias de su hijo y su ahijado que salieron de la figura encapuchada. Scorpius miro fijamente el rostro de su madre que era de puro pavor y con su pequeña manita apunto a su madre con el dedo índice diciendo.

- Lo ves madre, eso pasa por contar cuentos que no son cuentos…


End file.
